


Contracts

by SammyJayBartholomew



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJayBartholomew/pseuds/SammyJayBartholomew
Summary: Mundy and Jeremy discuss their lives after their contracts have ended.





	Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic as a part of an art trade with [ Key ](https://uselesskey02.tumblr.com/) who in turn drew one of my characters

Sniper, or as he should call himself now, Mundy, should consider himself really lucky as of now.

He never thought he’d find love in a place like this, a place that could be considered a warzone, yet he did manage to find it. During his time with RED he’s met someone he fell in love with almost instantly. Jeremy brought much needed energy and excitement into his usually dull and rather monotone life, the young Bostonian was practically teaming with both and it was damn near contagious. Something Mundy couldn’t help but find endearing about him.

But unfortunately, they found themselves on opposing sides, with Mundy as the RED Sniper and Jeremy and the BLU Scout, they were pitted against one another on an almost daily basis. And it wasn’t easy on either of them, it took a serious toll on their relationship sometimes, making them feel like it’s going to fall apart any second. Yet they held on.

So why should Mundy consider himself lucky at all if he had to fight and kill his lover every day?

Well, his contract with RED ended last night.

And two weeks after Mundy’s contract ends, Jeremy’s ends as well. Meaning they’re both free of Mann Co. and free to live the life they’ve always dreamed of. A life they started planning several weeks before Mundy’s contract had ended.

Mundy was humming a soft tune to himself as he closed a box containing various trinkets he’s collected over the five years he’s worked for RED, ‘can’t wait to get out of this place’ he muttered to himself as he picked up the box and took one final look around the room to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Satisfied that he didn’t forget anything he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, letting the door close itself as he walked towards the exit.

The base was strangely quiet right now, the rest of the mercenaries gathered in the nearby town of Teufort at their usual bar in order to give Mundy a proper goodbye. He told them he’ll join them a bit later since he still had some things he needed to take care of first. And one of those things was Jeremy who didn’t want to miss Mundy leaving.

The former sniper couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as he walked up to Jeremy, ‘don’t tell me you were worried I was going to leave without saying goodbye to you’ he said and leaned down  to steal a quick kiss from the scout.

Jeremy let out a small huff, ‘didn’t want to miss you leaving’ he said, his usually loud and obnoxious way of talking took on a much calmer tone, something Mundy should count himself lucky to hear because not many people got to see this side of the usually hyper scout.

‘I’m not leaving for good, I’ll stick around town until your contract runs out, then we can leave this place together’ Mundy said and held out the box for Jeremy to hold while he fished the keys to his van out of his pocket, ‘just like we’ve planned’.

The mention of them leaving together put a smile on Jeremy’s face, which was quickly replaced with worry, ‘is your van going to be big enough for both our stuff?’ Jeremy asked.

Mundy laughed softy at Jeremy’s question and unlocked the door, ‘we’ll manage, besides we’re not going to live in this van forever, we’re going to find a nice little place to settle down. With the money we have it’s not going to be too hard finding a good house’, with the money they both made during their times with BLU and RED, they could afford to buy two houses, but just one’s going to be enough for them. Maybe a nice little vacation home somewhere in the mountains or down by the beach, hell why not both? Have two options to choose from for a weekend away from town.

True neither of them knew where to start looking for their future home, but they knew they wanted it to be as far away from Teufort and their bases as possible. Jeremy wants to go up north so he’s closer to his childhood home, and he loves the cold winters and mild summers. Mundy wants to stick closer to the south, he’s much used to the heat and it reminds him of home, he’s not built for cold weather at all. That led to some minor, non-serious, bickering about where they’re going to settle down, eventually they settled on going up north, Mundy just couldn’t say no to Jeremy when he pulled out his signature pout.

‘Aw man I can’t wait to find a good house and finally pick up some of my hobbies again’ Jeremy said and bounced a bit in his spot out of excitement. He used to play acoustic guitar almost every day before joining BLU, after that he didn’t have a whole lot of energy or time to play it. But he still brought it out whenever he could just so he could play for Mundy, and so the poor guitar wouldn’t gather several inches of dust just standing in a corner.

 ‘It’ll be good to hear you play again, maybe you’ll be able to pick up another instrument with the new space we’ll have available’ Mundy said and took the box from Jeremy and stepped into his van, his overly excited partner right behind him.

That alone got Jeremy even more excited, ‘I’ve always wanted to play the piano!’ he exclaimed, ‘and you can finally keep pets again, what are you going to get first? A cat or a dog? Oh! How about some birds? No, actually nevermind the birds, Medic’s doves still haunt my dreams’ Jeremy mumbled out the part about Medic’s doves, not too fond of the time one of them somehow got trapped inside his chest, ‘how about some reptiles like snakes or lizards? Spiders are out of the question though, those things are way too freaky for me. If you get one of those it’s not going anywhere near our room’ he was excitedly rattling on as Mundy put the box down next to the rest of the few personal belongings he had.

Mundy thought it over for a bit. He certainly wanted a pet again, but he wasn’t all too sure what to get when they got settled in, but the thought of a dog was too tempting, ‘I’m really tempted to get a dog, one with really high energy levels for you to take with you on your morning runs’. He knew of a couple of high energy breeds, but he’s going to stick with mutts instead, much cheaper and less prone to common health issues that plague some breeds.

Jeremy practically lit up like a Christmas tree when Mundy said he’s thinking of getting a dog, he’s always wanted a dog as well. Back in Boston he didn’t have the space for one, with BLU he didn’t have the time and space for one, but now that he’s going to live in a nice house with a preferably big backyard he’ll finally have the space and time for one, ‘can I name it?’ he asked and started bouncing up and down on his spot, looking a lot like an overly excited child.

Mundy let out a soft laugh, ‘I doubt I even have a choice in that matter’ he didn’t mind Jeremy wanting to pick a name for a possible dog, Mundy wasn’t all too good with names. ‘As much as I’d love to spend more time with you, I should probably get going before the guys begin to think I left without saying goodbye to them. I probably left them waiting long enough’.

At those words Jeremy’s energy seemingly fizzled out, but his good mood was here to stay, ‘just promise you’ll wait for me, yeah?’

‘I wouldn’t dream of leaving without you’ just the thought of leaving without his partner was something he couldn’t stand, ‘of course I’ll wait’.


End file.
